Restoration
by Tsubasa8
Summary: Even though modern time is different from the Feudal Era, there are always difficulties... and sometimes they're the same ones. AU
1. Chapter 1

Me: This idea stems from a conversation I had with a friend of mine a while back.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shogakugan, Viz Media, etc.

* * *

Chapter 1

For her sixteenth birthday her father bought her a shiny new moped; a result of working hard toward entering senior high and never asking for much. She knew how busy her detective father was, being consulted for minor cases while at the same time toiling over the trial of his longest mission. It was therefore unexpected when he presented her with such an extraordinary gift, just before she was due for her license.

As soon as the plastic card was in her hands she raced home to saddle the burgundy machine and take it for a test run. The euphoria she felt while speeding down the road was unlike anything she had ever experienced; the wind blowing against her face and whipping through the dark strands of hair that her helmet could not contain.

Upon arriving home she found only the family cat to greet her, and a note on the kitchen table. Her father had escorted her brother to the park to meet a friend and would come back later. With dusk approaching she thought it peculiar, but shrugged and began preparing dinner.

It was now approaching eight in the evening, her father and brother not yet home. An unsettling anxiousness gripped her body as the seconds ticked. Unable to stand it any longer, she seized her helmet and sped for the park her brother always played.

The park appeared deserted as she dismounted her moped, pulling off her helmet and frantically looking about for signs of her family.

Her heart was pounding as she ran under the cover of night. A chill had seized her body when her eyes caught sight of a figure on the ground; a familiar figure. Even before she had reached him, her eyes were prickling with immanent tears. Slowing to a stop, she stood frozen before a lurch in her stomach made her to fall to her knees. She timidly reached out to touch the person resting beneath her.

The blood on her hand that was not her own, but her father's – her dying father. In the park, out of reach of the nearest sources of light, she could just make out the sight of him. She knelt next to his form lying on the cement ground, broken words escaping his mouth, trying to reach her. "Na…ra… kid… Koha…" They were the last discernable sounds before his body shuddered still.

She couldn't even cry, the shock of his passing stilling her entire being. Shadows crept over her, and her body ached as something sharp pierced her back. She felt her own blood and the cold hardness of the ground as she fell upon it.

- - - - - - - - -

Her eyes opened just barely as she squinted to adjust her vision to the sunlight. A hand was shaking her leg, and she pulled away before knowingly turning over to look at the cause of her disturbance. As she expected, there was the girl with fluffed sharp bangs and round brown eyes, which were currently giving her an exhausted look.

"Sango-chan, lunch is almost over." Her tone was urgent, but she didn't show any sign of desperation. She watched the other girl sit up and curse under her breath, rubbing her sore arms. "This is the third time this week I've had to come up here looking for you. If you want to sleep during lunch, why not just do it in the classroom?"

Sango's expression hardened, though she didn't direct it at her. "I don't want people paying witness to me sleeping. I get enough unwanted stares as it is thanks. Besides, it's too noisy."

"You should eat, then. You've only done that once with me and my friends."

"Kagome, your friends don't exactly think highly of me," replied Sango indifferently.

"That's not true!" Kagome leaned forwards earnestly. "They just don't know you well enough."

"Sorry Kagome, but I'm not –" She stopped short at the pleading expression on Kagome's face. "Oh, come on…"

"You haven't made any friends even though we're well into the school year."

With a straight face Sango replied, "It's alright. I have you."

She succeeded in embarrassing Kagome enough that the younger girl nearly slipped off the ladder as she descended it. "W-Well that's fine, but getting to know others would be good too."

Sango grabbed hold of the top of the ladder and flipped her body so she landed next to her. As she stood, her daring eyes gazed at Kagome. "Like you with Inuyasha?"

"That's – I'm not talking about that!"

"And I'm not talking about _this_." Sango sounded quite content with the matter. "Let's go, we shouldn't be late for class."

Though she said this, Sango didn't pay any attention when the lesson started and the teacher rattled on. It had nearly been half a year since that moment she had dreamt about. Every time she was brought back to that awful event, the emotions she had felt then would flood back up. She did her best to contain them.

That was a reason she had adopted a yanki persona. The skirt of her school uniform was lengthened down to her calves, and she chose to socialize as little as possible at school. If she seemed tough on the outside, maybe she would feel strong on the inside. Although, it wasn't completely like that…

The melody of the bell finally brought Sango back to reality. Chairs screeched and books shuffled as students began packing up to leave the classroom.

Kagome had just finished clasping her bag shut when three girls approached her.

Yuka, the girl with the shortest hair, leant against her desk. "Kagome, do you want to check out that new café we were talking about? Eri and Ayumi said they can go."

"Talking about it really made me want to go," said Eri, adjusting her headband.

"Can you come, Kagome-chan?" Ayumi chimed in.

"Oh, um… well…" Kagome's eyes shifted sideways.

Her expression taking on recognition, Yuka said, "Unless, you're leaving with Inuyasha again?"

For a moment Kagome looked surprised. "Eh? No, it's just… um…" Her friends followed Kagome's cautious gaze, which lead to Sango who was morosely sliding things into her bag.

"Do you want… Sango-san to come?" Yuka guessed at.

The conversation she had with Sango earlier flashed before Kagome. She was meek when she asked her friends, "Do you not like her?"

The three girls exchanged concerned glances. "It's not that we don't like her…" Eri began. "She's just hard to approach."

Yuka added, "When she first came to our school and people tried talking to her, she wasn't very open."

"We know it's likely because of what happened, though," interjected Ayumi sympathetically.

Kagome's eyes roved between each of them, trying to discern their verdict. "So…?"

The girls wordlessly communicated with one another again before turning to Kagome. They smiled with a unanimous nod.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome exclaimed as she stood from her chair. She swept over to Sango and effectively blocked her from commencing her trek out of the classroom. "Sango, Yuka and the others are planning to go to a new café that opened. Can you come?"

In her mind it took Sango a second to come up with an answer. It would have been a polite refusal. This decision needed to be reevaluated however, as her eyes fell upon Kagome's pleading expression. An exasperated, "Okay," was good enough for Kagome to become giddy with happiness and clasp her hands with thanks.

"She said she'll come!" Kagome nearly shouted, much to Sango's dismay. Luckily for her the other students in the room were distracted by a thundering noise coming down the hallway.

The noise stopped in front of their classroom door and students flew out of the way as a boy with long white hair bustled in. His sharp eyes caught sight of Kagome and he zoned in to announce, "Kagome, I can't walk you home today!"

She blinked at him before her face contorted into an incredulous expression. "You don't have to make such a fuss to tell me that. Anyway, it's fine. I'm going out with Sango-chan and my friends."

Inuyasha did a double-take before roving his eyes over to Sango. "You're going too?"

"Yeah…" she replied in a tone which implied it was against her will.

Yuka inserted herself into the conversation by saying, "Did you get detention again?"

"What was it for this time?" Ayumi asked.

Inuyasha's face screwed into an aggravated expression. "It was that jerk's fault!"

"Oh," Eri said pointedly. "Okay, we get it."

With a jaded sigh Kagome said, "Inuyasha, I wish you two would get along better. He's a good guy, you know."

Adamant, Inuyasha retorted, "Come on Kagome, he's always –"

"Hey, Inukkoro!" a new voice shouted from the doorway. "Sensei's looking for you." Inuyasha glowered at the boy leaning against the doorframe by his forearm.

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome exclaimed.

Grinning, Kouga strode up to the girl and took hold her of hands. "Hello, Kagome."

Smacking his arms away, Inuyasha snapped, "Don't touch her!"

Kouga frowned. "If Kagome doesn't have a problem with it I don't see why you should."

"Kagome doesn't know any better!"

"What was that!?" Kagome shot at Inuyasha.

In a hushed tone Eri advised, "Hey, you guys, calm down. You're making a commotion and people are staring…" It was true enough. Though the bell signaling dismissal had long gone, students were still lingering in the classroom to watch the unfolding drama between the three.

"Besides," Ayumi assisted Eri in her efforts, "don't you two need to go for detention?"

This was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Inuyasha and Kouga once again began a quarrel of unyielding proportions over who was to blame. As the subject of the squabble evolved into one about each other's intelligence, a stern order of "Will you two be quiet!?" silenced them both.

Although she had been relatively passive throughout the boys' bickering, Sango exploded when there seemed to be no end to it. All eyes were on her as she glared at the duo, whom might even have been frightened at her outburst. Without another word she stalked past them and left, ignoring the stares which followed her.

Knowing she likely wouldn't wait around, Kagome scrambled to pick up her things. With a quick goodbye to Inuyasha and Kouga, she went after her, along with Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka.

Sango was already halfway down the corridor when the girls caught up with her.

Trying to lighten the mood, Yuka remarked, "Impressive how you were able to stop them like that."

"It was nothing special," Sango answered nonchalantly as they walked down the stairs. "I can't stand it when they argue over such petty things."

"Yeah…" Yuka looked over to Kagome teasingly. "You'd think arguing over Kagome would be enough."

Scandalized, Kagome reproachfully called, "Yuka-!" but anything she would have added to that was cut short by a mass of female students jostling past them.

Eri found she had to raise her voice over the noise the girls were making to ask, "What's going on?"

"Higurashi!"

"Oh, Houjou-kun!" Kagome spotted the boy weaving between the rushed school girls to reach them. "Houjou-kun, do you know what's this is about?"

"Yeah, I heard a few girls in my class saying that Tsujitani Miroku-san is at the school."

"Tsujitani Miroku-san!?"

"Do you know him?"

"Of course!" Eri gushed. "Tsujitani Miroku of Rumic Academy, his father is the owner of a renowned jewelry business. Every week he visits a different school to meet the female student body. Handsome, intelligent, athletic… he's quite a ladies man."

"He is a bit strange though," added Ayumi. "He has a tendency to grope girls and ask, 'Will you bear my children?' to each of them."

Sango made a face. "Strange? He sounds like a downright pervert to me."

"Even so, he's still incredibly popular." Yuka spun around to face her friends. "Shall we go see for ourselves?"

Outside at the school gate was a horde of girls from their school. In the middle of the chaos was a boy wearing a navy blazer, part of the standard issue male uniform of Rumic Academy. His hair, which would have been shoulder-length lose, was tied back in a short ponytail, and adorning his ears were rings of gold.

"Look, there he is!" Eri pointed excitedly as she leaned on Yuka's shoulder. "Do you think we'll be able to meet him?"

It was a wonder to Kagome how her friends could get so easily sidetracked over boys. "Eh? What about the café?"

Yuka tilted her head and smiled. "Don't worry, the café isn't going anywhere. Tsujitani-san on the other hand only revisits a school when someone he's interested in attends there."

"Isn't he a playboy?" Sango muttered wearily. "There must be plenty of girls he has an interest in."

Wagging a finger, Ayumi clarified, "Yuka-chan means someone he _really_ likes. While it's true he may date many girls, he never visits their schools because he knows it would cause a commotion with the other students."

Sango shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I would think that for someone he really likes he wouldn't want a commotion for that particular girl." She moved onwards to leave the school grounds. "If we're not going to the café then I'd like to go home. See you later."

"Ah – Sango-chan!" Kagome quickly turned and gave a slight bow to the other four. "Sorry, but I'll have to go too." She waved them goodbye as she scampered to tag after Sango.

"Hmm…" Eri placed her hands on her hips, a perplexed expression crossing her features. "Kagome always seems to favour Sango-san, doesn't she?"

Ayumi observed them thoughtfully as Sango and Kagome began to approach the school gate. "You can't really blame her though."

Houjou felt himself smile softly. "Higurashi has a big heart… that's something I admire about her."

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi stood by his side, glancing at one another. Kagome sure had a full plate…

The parting of schoolgirls caught Miroku's attention; it was something he rarely ever experienced. He found the cause to be another female student, who was drawing a path to leave. Even from the distance between them, his gut told him something was different about her. Her long hair swayed amid the slight breeze in the air, and her eyes were so focused… Suddenly unaware of the girls who clamored around him, he only saw her… and the way her expression changed when another girl joined her.

"Sango-chaan!" Kagome looked slightly cross as she complained, "I wish you'd let me know when you're leaving."

Sango's brow hitched. "Eh? I thought you were going to stay with your friends."

"Contrary to what you may believe, I'm not as interested in those things as they are."

"Hm… well it's not like you need to be anyway."

"Come on, not you too…"

"Sorry," Sango smiled apologetically. "I know it's not really my business."

They continued walking down the sidewalk, but Kagome's eyes hadn't moved from watching over Sango. Surely if she had been having that conversation with one of her other friends, they would have pressed on a bit further. Not Sango though. She was different. Her mind made up, Kagome abruptly halted. "Let's go to the café."

"What?" Sango turned and blinked at her. "What about your friends? Wouldn't it be unfair? Besides, I thought you wanted me to go along with them."

"Well… they'll understand, and there'll be plenty of other times we can all go somewhere together."

Though Sango was still dubious about it, Kagome lead her on to the Four Seasons Café. It was a quaint place not too far off from their school. As they opened the door, the bell hanging above rung; and they stepped into a serene wonderland. The café was furnished sparingly, but still held a warm and comforting ambiance. Against the walls were soft cushioned booths to seat many, and pictures of still life hung in the picture frames above. There were a few customers scattered about, but not in such a way as to be disruptive.

The girls choose to sit at a table for two by the window, and as soon as they were settled a waitress not many years older than themselves approached. "Hello, my name's Yura! I'll be your waitress for today." She placed a menu on the table before each of them. "Let me know when you've decided what you want."

When she had left them alone, Kagome leant over the table and pleasantly whispered, "What do you think?"

Glancing down the menu, Sango replied, "It's nice…" She looked up at Kagome. "Do you want a piece of strawberry shortcake?"

"H-Huh?" Kagome's fingers fumbled with her own menu as she quickly scanned it over.

"That's your favourite, right? Or… do you want to try something else?"

Kagome went down the menu reading each of the listed items. Several of the sweets appeared to be of the café's own making. Trying one of those should be clear choice, but… "No," Kagome smiled and set her menu down. "Strawberry shortcake would be great."

"Okay." Sango waved the waitress to their table and placed an order of two coffees and a slice of strawberry shortcake. Yura jotted it in her notepad before scurrying off to fetch the order.

"Odd…" Kagome mused as she glanced around. "The way the others were talking about this place I thought there'd be more people here."

"This is fine." Sango leant back placidly and crossed her legs. "I like the quiet atmosphere."

Kagome gazed down at her own hands resting on the table. "I'm glad you like it. When I asked you in the classroom if you wanted to come, you didn't look like you wanted to."

It was a surprise. Sango hadn't realized Kagome was able to notice what she was really thinking back in class. She didn't know she could read her that well. This discovery was embarrassing, and she wondered how frequently Kagome would perceive her without her knowing. Kagome was really something… and her reply reflected this. "I'd go if it's with you, Kagome."

"Uh – Wha?" Kagome didn't know what to do. Sango occasionally would say these things to her during their conversations; words that made her flustered. It was likely the way Sango would say them that got to her. The way she would be serious about it, the way she looked her in the eyes when she said them. It was all very confusing…

"Here's your order!" Yura sauntered up to their table with their order balanced on a tray. She set a coffee down for each of them and asked, "Who is the cake for?" Kagome raised her hand and Yura purred, "Ah, of course it's for the sweet girl. Enjoy!"

Sango gave the waitress a calculating look as she strode off to attend to another customer.

With an, 'Itadekimasu!' Kagome dove into the cake with her fork and took a bite.

"How is it?" Sango queried.

"Mmm, it's good!" Kagome brought her arms close to herself happily. "Do you want to try some?"

"No, it's okay." Sango lifted her coffee and blew across it gently before sipping.

"Sango-chan, it'd be a waste to come here and not try any of the sweets."

The cup came down from Sango's lips, and she was smirking. "Look who's the one being wasteful."

"Eh?" Kagome looked down at herself and saw her hair brushing the top of her cake. "Ah, oh no!" She picked the strands off and eyed them regretfully.

"Wait here, I'll get some damp paper towels." Sango pushed her chair back and headed for the washroom.

"Mou…" Kagome twirled the iced strands of hair between her fingers. How was she careless enough to do that? She decided to cheer herself up with the cake sitting on the table, getting in a few more mouthfuls while she held her sullied hair. A hand covered her own, and she felt something wet against her skin. She looked round expecting to see Sango, but instead there was Yura, wiping a cloth across her hair. "Oh, um… thank you."

She smiled at her with amusement. "You're quite welcome." Yura strung her fingers through the hair she just cleaned. "Please take care of your hair." Her eyes hazed. "It'd be a shame if something were to happen to such lovely locks." She held Kagome's hair to her lips, and kissed it, causing the schoolgirl to flinch.

"Excuse me!" Sango stood a few steps away from them, water dripping from the paper towels squeezed tightly in her hand. "I don't think it's proper protocol for servers to do that to customers, is it?"

"S-Sango-chan…"

Yura straightened and observed Sango callously. "I was just giving her some friendly advice."

"A little _too_ friendly if you ask me." Sango dropped the paper towels on the table before reaching into her bag. She extracted her wallet and popped it open for some money to hand to Yura. "Here, we'll be going now." Hoisting Kagome by the arm so she could stand, Sango turned to Yura. "You're lucky I don't report this to your manager. Consider it a warning." She pulled Kagome along by the hand and didn't look back at the fuming waitress as they left.

"Honestly, it's no wonder there were hardly any customers with people like _that_ working there!" Sango began ranting as soon as they were outside. She glanced over her shoulder. "Kagome, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah… but…"

Sango stopped her strides and faced her worriedly. "… But?"

Kagome looked uncomfortable. Maybe even scared of what she would have to say? "But… we didn't finish what we ordered."

"… Huh?" Sango was nearly gaping. "_That's_ what you're worried about? Not about the fact that she invaded your personal space?" Her voice was on the verge of growing livid.

"Well yes, that part was disturbing, but… it turned out okay because you rescued me." Modestly she smiled at her. "I'm glad you came with me, Sango-chan."

Sango stared at Kagome's figure, kind and unassuming. Kagome had always been that way. "You could have handled her just as well, Kagome. As for rescuing you, it was nothing compared to when you did it for me."

She had done it again. Those words… Kagome tried to smile, but it was awkward.

They began journeying for home, and the complicated thoughts in Kagome's head faded to simple ones. "I didn't even get to taste the coffee …"

Sango shook her head, incredulous at Kagome's priorities. "Oh, never mind that. It wasn't that great anyway."

* * *

Me: The nature of this story and "InuYasha" would indicate this fanfic to be a lengthy one… I hadn't anticipated that when I started this for some reason.  
So I imagine updates won't be frequent; my apologies in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Shogakugan, Viz Media, etc.

* * *

Chapter 2

Everything was grey, except for the stark red of blood before her. It was eclipsed by the darkness of a shadow, and she whipped round in fright; but there was nothing to be scared of. It was Kohaku.

At first she smiled, relieved at the sight of her brother still alive. It was the nonchalant appearance he had while covered in dirt and splattered with blood which caused her face to fall. His expression was blank. She would have asked what the matter was, if it wasn't for the blade he swung which silenced her…

- - -

Her body convulsed, and she sat up wide-eyed in the dark gasping. For a second she didn't know where she was, but then she remembered. Around her the room was warm, furnished like she imagined any schoolgirl's room would. To her right was a chair and desk, from which she could see the curled corners of paper hanging off the edge; and on her left was a bed, atop which lay the figure of a dozing Kagome.

Sango drew the back of her hand across her brow and swallowed. Her chest was still quivering from the shock of what she considered a nightmare. It was the third time she had dreamt that scene, but it never failed to shake her each time. She didn't know why she dreamt it… Kohaku hadn't shown up when she found her father months ago in the park. Where was Kohaku anyway? 'They took him…' Sango clenched her fingers about the comforter. 'Whoever killed Father… they took him!' Sango resisted the urge to cry, though she wanted to. She didn't know where Kohaku was… or if he was still alive.

She glanced at Kagome. The girl seemed so peaceful while sleeping; Sango wondered how different she must look while asleep in comparison. Kagome's life appeared so simple. She was a regular schoolgirl, who only had the normal bouts of teenage drama to deal with once in a while. Her family was kind… they took Sango in without question. The considerate mother; the grandfather who meant well; and the younger brother, whose presence sometimes made her heart wane.

Quietly, Sango slipped from under the bedcovers, but it wasn't silent enough to stir her feline awake. The glowing eyes of her cat Kirara looked up at her, but Sango put a finger to her lips. Acknowledging the sign, Kirara rested her head again next to Buyo, the Higurashi family's own cat. Sango stood before the mirror and looked at herself, slightly frayed from waking. The bandage wrapped about her torso concealed not only her womanly chest, but the queer mark on her back she had since birth. She turned and pulled her hair aside, fingers lingering over the spot. Her family hadn't known what it was, but considered it a birthmark. Though Sango wondered if it was, then why had no others in the family received it? It looked more like a scar than anything…

She pulled her arm back, knowing this wasn't what she had risen for. Sango crept towards Kagome's closet and gently pulled the sliding door back to retrieve her jacket. It was standard yanki wear. Dark and long, she pulled it on and hesitated, eyeing the depths of the closet. She wouldn't need that… not tonight. Tonight, she just wanted to walk, so she turned and left the room. Relying on the moonlight for a guide, she made her way through the house until she was outside.

There wasn't anywhere specific she wanted to go. She just wanted to walk, clear her mind, forget what her mind's eye had seen. So she walked, hands jammed in her pockets. The air was cool against her skin, and the moon shined high above. Sango hadn't bothered to check the time, but she'd been out late before. It wasn't anything new.

After her father's death, the police were all over the case. Sango was numb. She didn't know what to think or what to feel. When the police questioned her she wished she knew more than she did. Colleagues of her father tried to comfort her, said they knew how she must be feeling; Sango wasn't sure they knew. Her family was gone; it was only her alone with Kirara in the house. It seemed so quiet, so frightening. At school her friends seemed to tiptoe around her. She knew they were trying to be thoughtful, but she felt lonelier.

Soon that loneliness morphed into quiet fury, and though she didn't know who it was, she directed it at the one who made her life this way. At night she set out searching seedy areas of the city for answers. After the incident she had found out that her father was investigating someone by the name of Naraku, the leader of a prominent yakuza group. More often however, she simply got into trouble with ruffians who knew nothing. It was lucky her father had taught her how to fight from a young age, so she was able to hold her own. It didn't protect her from her teachers though. They found out about her gallivanting during those unwholesome hours and reprimanded her. In the end she didn't graduate.

'I'm sorry, Father…' Sango's hands felt clammy in her pockets. 'This year for sure… I'm doing better.'

Suddenly she stopped walking. Her instincts told her something was wrong. Sango looked around and cringed when she realized where she was. How long had she been walking for? She certainly hadn't been paying attention, or she would have known that she was approaching the red light district. A curse escaped her lips and she made to leave. An area like this was the last place she wanted to be tonight.

"Hey, you!"

Sango stopped short in her steps. That voice sounded vaguely familiar… She looked around and saw the face of a woman she had met only earlier today. The ruby colour on her lips was just as clear as it was before, but the black skimpy clothing she wore were a sharp contrast to her modest waitress uniform. At her sides were four men who looked to be as much trouble as she was.

"You're that bratty girl from today, aren't you? Yeah, it's you. You have that same distasteful look on your face." Yura stepped forward. "What are _you_ doing here? Cheating on your girlfriend?"

The remark lit the fuel of anger Sango had been mulling over during her walk; she had to control it. "No. I'm not _you_," she replied, gesturing toward the men around Yura.

One of Yura's eyebrows rose, seeming more amused that offended. She reached over and touched the back of the head of the fellow closest to her. "These boys… they have such nice hair, don't you think?"

Sango only found this strange. '… Hair? Is that a fetish of hers?' As if she cared. "Sorry, but I'm going now." As soon as her back was turned, she felt and heard a rushing toward her. Pairs of strong hands each gripped her by the arm and twisted her around to face Yura.

The woman was watching her with glinting eyes, sheer lips curved in a smile. "You're not going anywhere." She reached into her purse and extracted a sharp pair of scissors, the moonlight making it shine eerily. Yura waved the instrument languidly in the air, occasionally opening and shutting it. "I wonder… how you'll do when I snip that long fine hair of yours." Yura advanced closer, the other two males flanking her sides looking more like henchmen.

Sango struggled against the hold she was in, but the men refused to let her go so easily. She ceased only when Yura pressed one of the blunt edges of the scissors to her face, the metal feeling cold like ice.

"You'd better not move." The words slipped from Yura's mouth like venom. "Or I might end up cutting more than your hair."

- - -

Usually Miroku didn't mind going out at night. He loved entertaining the ladies and reveled in their affections. Something was putting him off tonight though; something more than the annoyance of having to fetch his family's aid, Mushin, from engaging in unsavory acts. He was distracted now, as much as he was when he first saw that girl from the school he visited. It wasn't until later that he knew who she was. Of course, everyone knew about what had happened to her. Yet even with the magnitude of the tragedy, when he saw her, she seemed so unwavering. It was admirable… attractive even.

At his heels walked his dog Hachi, trotting alongside his master in their quest for Mushin. Trotting along, until Hachi sensed something in the air, and began barking.

Miroku was held back by Hachi's leash as the canine had come to a halt. "Hachi? What's wrong?" The dog was barking so emphatically, he didn't think it could simply be over Mushin. Finally Hachi jerked the strap out of Miroku's hand, forcing him to follow into a back alley.

The sight which assaulted him sent a chill through his body. There were about five figures attacking this one… this one girl, who was looking battered and bloody. That wasn't right. Amongst them was Hachi, clawing and biting at her assailants. Miroku quickly looked around and grabbed a pipe lying on the pavement. He joined the fray. "Hey, leave her alone!"

He swung, he jabbed, and they cried out in pain. Clearly they hadn't banked on others coming their way. They retreated, worse for wear and cussing.

Miroku dropped the pipe with a clang as he watched them go, before turning to who was left. The girl was slumped against the wall, cradling herself while Hachi whimpered next to her. Miroku knelt before her and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

She seemed more irritated than hurt. The words, "I'm fine," came out forced and hard. She attempted to rise, but Miroku put a hand to her shoulder.

"Wait, you shouldn't –"

"I said I'm fine!" the girl snapped, glaring at him.

Miroku blinked at the sullied face. "Hey, you're…"

There was recognition in her own eyes of the boy, and she made a face. "Oh, it's you…"

"You know me?"

"You were at my school today, weren't you?" She reached for the pipe he had dropped to leverage herself up. "The pervert-playboy."

He faltered. "Hey now, it's Tsujitani Miroku." He lent her a hand to help her up, and then drew her own towards him. "And you?"

She looked at him skeptically, gradually answering, "Kuwashima Sango."

He smiled pleasantly. "Nice to meet you, Sango."

She instantly pulled her hand from him, narrowing her gaze. "You seem very sure of yourself to be calling me by my first name, Tsujitani-san."

"I might as well," he replied, but Sango wasn't paying attention. He saw her scoop up a jacket before hobbling off into the street. "Wait, where are you going?" Miroku walked into line with her, Hachi bringing up the rear.

"Home of course."

"In your state? Ah, I'll drive you home! Where is it?"

"It's alright, I'll manage."

Disappointed, Miroku paused and glanced down at Hachi. His companion returned the look thoughtfully, and Miroku nodded.

The base of the pipe made a grinding noise and Sango yelped as Miroku lifted her into his arms. "Hey, what do you think you're doing!?"

"Helping you!" the boy said triumphantly. He hitched her up to ensure he had a good hold before starting the path anew.

"Put me down!"

Miroku raised his brow. "You really want that? Okaaay!" He made to drop her without care, and she gave another yelp, grabbing onto the front of his coat. He chuckled and said, "Ah, see? You actually _want_ me to carry you."

"Y-You fool!" she retorted, but he laughed it off. Fuming, Sango said nothing else, already embarrassed that he was carrying her and that her body had acted on its own.

When Miroku said he would drive her home, she thought he had meant in a car. What he brought her to instead was a navy blue motorcycle. She eyed it warily even as he set her back on her feet.

"So… I'm supposed to ride in _that_?" Sango pointed to the sidecar.

"No, that's for Hachi. You can put your jacket in there with him though." Hachi promptly jumped into the seat while Miroku passed her an extra helmet. "You'll have to hold on to me while I drive."

It was here Sango flinched, looking back between the bike seat and Miroku. "Are… you serious? You think me riding with you is safer than me walking home."

"Don't worry, I'm a good driver." Miroku took Sango's jacket from her, folded it, and placed it next to Hachi before strapping the helmet to her head. "Come on, trust me." He held a hand out to her and grinned.

She stared at it, considering her options. If she tried walking and ran into trouble again, she wasn't sure she'd have the energy left to defend herself. Then there was riding with Miroku, the pervert-playboy who had helped her out. Sango looked at Miroku, his hand still outstretched. She slapped it away and retorted, "Fine… but not to fast."

It was a little odd to her, feeling her arms wrapped around Miroku while he sped along. This was the first time she had ever had such contact with a boy before, and her stomach seemed to lurch each time he turned a corner; even more so when she gripped him tighter. She gazed up at the moon, its position changed since when she left that night.

Miroku stopped just before the steps leading up to the Higurashi temple. Sango dismounted as soon as the engine sounded off, removing her helmet and fetching her coat. Miroku pulled off his own helmet and scoped the scene.

"You're staying at a temple?"

Sango walked past him, preparing to climb the steps. "A friend of mine lives here.

"Hang on, let me help –"

"Tsujitani-san," Sango firmly voiced. She looked back at him. "I'm thankful you brought me here, but I can handle the rest on my own."

There were a lot of steps; yet Sango was resolute in making it by herself, and it was though this that Miroku was reminded. He smiled to himself. "Well alright." He got back on his motorcycle and started it up. "Hope to see you again, Sango!" He gave her a quick wave before zooming into the distance.

Sango shook her head, wondering if it was more surprising to encounter Yura or Miroku tonight. She looked at the ascending steps before her and sighed before beginning her climb. With each step she winced slightly, her body covered in cuts and bruises. Yura tried to lop off her hair, but Sango's foot quickly put a stop to that. She hadn't expected the woman to come wildly swinging it at her though, and with her goons interfering dodging was more difficult. Well, no matter. It wasn't as though this was the first time she had dragged her beaten body up these steps.

When Sango shut the front door behind her, she stood by it, listening for sounds. Nothing… no one was awake. She slid her boots off and crept upstairs, the creaking as she climbed sounding louder to her ears than usual. She turned the lights on in the bathroom and shut the door to undress. Even on the dark material the dirt and grime was visible. Dropping her clothes to the side she moved to the stool sitting by the bathtub. When she sat on it she groaned, her flesh feeling tender from the scuffle. The only thing left before she tended to her wounds was the bandage around her torso, the white now darkened. She reached for the end, and it pained her to unravel it because she had to move her arms so often. Her arms were decorated with cuts from Yura's scissors, and felt sore from being held back.

'Well these won't be noticeable,' she thought to herself sarcastically.

Sudden knocking on the door made her start, and she froze in place.

"… Sango-chan? Are you in there?" It was Kagome. Sango didn't answer, but because of it Kagome knew. "It is you." There was still no reply from Sango. "… May I come in?"

This time: "… Yes."

Kagome pushed the door open and Sango felt fresh air breathe into the room. She heard a gasp, and then felt more breeze as Kagome closed the door and rushed to her side.

"Sango-chan! What happened to you?" Kagome put a hand to one of Sango's battered arms, the soft touch making her tremble.

She averted her eyes from Kagome. "It was that Yura girl from the café. I had an encounter with her tonight and it got out of hand."

"So she attacked you?" Kagome couldn't believe it. She knew that Sango sometimes went out late and occasionally got into fights; but that was between the other party and Sango only. This time though, she couldn't help feeling that she was involved; if only Sango hadn't needed to protect her…

"Ow! Ka-!" When she turned back, Sango saw Kagome looking intently at her arm, held firm but gently in her hands. Her fingers were stroking the cuts and dried blood. "Kagome… I'm fine. I really am." Sango tried to comfort her with a smile, though she wasn't sure Kagome noticed.

"Don't go out anymore."

"Eh?"

Now Kagome looked up resolutely to meet Sango's eyes. "Please, don't sneak out during the night anymore." She saw Sango open her mouth to speak, but cut her off. "I know why you go out, and it may be selfish of me to ask you to stop, but… but I get worried." Her hands slipped down Sango's arm to grasp her hand and her eye turned away. "Sometimes I wake in the middle of the night and you're not there. I wonder where you are or what's happened to you, and I can't fall back asleep until you get back."

Sango was watching over her, hands still around her own and voice wavering with uncertainty. All those times she had ventured out at night, she never knew… what would happen if Kagome found her not there, what she would feel. There were times she returned when Kagome would be facing toward her room, sleeping in a bundle. Now Sango wondered if she slept like that to check when she came home.

As much as she wanted to make things better for her, Sango couldn't bring herself to do what she asked. She had been on this path for so long and she needed to know what happened that night… she needed answers. Indeed however, she was touched that Kagome held her close to her heart.

She did what she could. Sango placed her hands over Kagome's and said, "Thank you, Kagome."

- - -

"You and Sango-san did _what_?"

"I-It just happened! I guess it was a little impulsive, but…"

"Kagome, I didn't know you were that kind of girl."

"Eh? C-Come on, what are you saying? And anyway, I told you why you shouldn't try it, didn't I?" Kagome swiftly picked up the two bento boxes on her desk. "Well, I have to meet Inuyasha for lunch now. Just keep in mind what I said."

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi watched as Kagome swiftly left the classroom. Really, it was a shock, what Kagome had told her friends.

"Mou…" Eri slumped into a nearby desk and propped her head on her arm. "First she ditches us to take Sango-san to the café, and now Inuyasha?"

Yuka smiled lopsidedly and sighed. "She's a busy girl."

Ayumi put a thoughtful finger to her jaw line. "It's a bit like Kagome-chan has a harem."

The other two girls could only look at their friend with hanging mouths.

Waiting just outside the room was Inuyasha, leaning against the window sill. He greeted her when Kagome came out and handed him a bento wrapped in red. It was one of three she had prepared that morning. Only on a few instances did she ever make Kouga one. During lunch period he was usually with his own friends, but sometimes he'd choose a time to join Kagome; and it was at these times lunch was a trying occurrence. Inuyasha and Kouga would be growling at each other, and lunch turned to be a time for competing than eating. Kagome was very aware of this fact, but she put up with it nonetheless. Their intentions were in the right place.

The two made light conversation as they walked through the corridors, passing by other students in classrooms and the halls. Occasionally they attracted the odd glance in the hallway; it was to be expected. Inuyasha's long silver hair stood out amidst the masses of black, a sure sign he was a delinquent. It was his natural hair colour though, and he often got into fights because of it. Some people couldn't understand how he could be friends with Kagome, while others simply thought she would be a good influence on him. Either way Inuyasha didn't show he cared for their opinion, but Kagome could sometimes catch a passing grimace when he heard them.

"Inuyasha, you should join the kendo club."

"Hah?" He gawked at her as he pushed open the door that led outside.

"Totosai said your skill with a sword is still erratic. If you joined the kendo club maybe it'd help control your form."

"I'm not joining any club – they're such a pain!"

Kagome pouted at the immediacy of his refusal. "You could at least think about it."

It was only a few months ago that Inuyasha started taking up the sword. According to his elder brother, Sesshoumaru, all he had been able to achieve is randomly swinging it about like a fool. This only caused Inuyasha's movements to grow wilder. At least if he was training with other students perhaps their focus would rub off on him. It wouldn't hurt him to socialize with others either.

This last notion reminded Kagome of her discussion with Sango the day before. She supposed the older girl was up on the roof again, no doubt napping after having spent a good deal of the night out. As she mulled over the thought of having to fetch her again, she heard someone's voice in the distance cry out sharply:

"Hey, look out!"

Kagome looked up to see something round charging forward to strike her.

- - -

Though the sun was high the air was cool, a gentle breeze rapping the hem of Sango's long skirt. She was gazing over the soccer field where some boys were playing a friendly game with onlookers below. The sounds of their cries and feet when they struck the ball produced a natural rhythm, coinciding with Sango's melancholic thoughts. As she leant against the railing she was thankful it was still spring; the long sleeves of her uniform hid the bandages underneath.

Beside her lay an empty bento box resting atop a light blue cloth. It was a wonder to her how even after losing a few hours sleep Kagome had managed to wake early enough to make three of them.

Her disposition became downcast, remembering what happened that night. Sango felt guilty for not being able to give Kagome a proper answer; but she felt sure her friend would understand. Still, she deserved a straight response. Just as she began to ponder how to do so, Sango saw the girl herself leaving the building with Inuyasha. She placed her head in her hand and watched them walk down the stairs toward the field, Inuyasha's bento swaying in his hand like a cherry. Sango knew that lately Kagome had started customizing each of their meals to their tastes, and imagined Inuyasha's to be full of extra pickled radishes. She also knew that required more effort on Kagome's part.

Suddenly something whizzed across Sango's frame of sight, and she spotted the soccer ball headed straight for Kagome. She gripped the railing and bent over it, feeling a pulse of alarm rush through her. Just after she heard a boy shout from the field, she was about to call out to Kagome herself – but it was unnecessary.

Inuyasha stepped in and blocked the ball with his forearm so it ricocheted. Afterward Sango could hear him telling off the players on the field while Kagome standing behind him. Sango relaxed her muscles and sighed, gazing down at the crowd of students. Even though Inuyasha could be irritating at times, he always looked out for others – Kagome in particular.

- - - Flashback - - -

They pushed her over the edge when they took that necklace. That necklace had been passed down from when her grandfather was still alive; and if someone thought they could simply take it from her during a fight, they had another thing coming. Just because that gang slipped her some information, they thought they could take anything they wanted as payment? Sango wouldn't let that happen. She fought them to the end, even when they turned out knives.

Sango staggered along the road, clutching the necklace in one hand and a bokuto in the other. Her breathing was laboured as she forced herself to move forward, cuts and bruises stinging her skin. The one thing keeping her going was the fact that her brother was missing, and father killed – she desired vengeance.

Though her mind was willing, her body was giving out, and she tumbled at the base of a flight of concrete steps. Sango looked up from where she had fallen to see a red toori towering overhead. Was this a temple? She shoved her necklace in her pocket and began an arduous climb. Ambling about at night in her condition wasn't safe she reckoned. At least a temple seemed to be a safe enough place to rest until her strength came back. Now nearly at the top, Sango was practically crawling along, mentally chanting to herself as encouragement to continue.

At the plateau Sango took a moment to catch her breath and get a bearing on her surroundings. At the far end of the large grounds was a building which she supposed to be a house for whoever ran this temple. A length before that was a shed off to the side of the path leading toward it. She figured that would be a suitable place to rest for now, lest someone come along and find her. Leaning on her bokuto for support, Sango lumbered toward the shelter, but found she needed a moment to catch herself. Begrudgingly she turned over to rest against the wall, now slightly light-headed from exhaustion.

The door of the house at the end of the path opened, revealing a boy with white hair emerging and a girl following behind.

"If you still don't understand it you can come over tomorrow."

"Aargh, who cares!?" the boy waved his arms emphatically. "I just need enough to pass."

"Inuyasha, don't you care about university?"

"Do I look like I want to go to university? Anyway, my –" He stopped abruptly when he sensed someone up ahead. He put an arm out to block the girl's path. "Kagome, go back inside."

Before Kagome could reply, Inuyasha had stepped forward to meet this person. A girl wearing a kamikaze appeared from the shadows, battered and with a bokuto in hand. He didn't recognize her, but the glare she gave him suggested she knew who he was.

"You… are you Inuyasha?"

He kept on the defensive as he replied. "Huh? Yeah, but – hey! What the heck!?" Inuyasha had jumped back to avoid being hit by her bokuto.

"Darn you!" Sango gripped the bokuto before her. "What did you do with my brother!?"

Inuyasha raised an arm in case he would have to intercept her. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar!" She lunged at him and swung, the blow just missing him as Inuyasha hopped to the side.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome had remained where she was when Inuyasha left her, watching him confront this stranger. She knew Inuyasha could handle himself in a fight, but he was unarmed, and Kagome grew worried as she glimpsed the enraged expression the girl had.

"Kagome, stay back!" Inuyasha called as he continued to avoid the onslaught of attacks.

It was with every ounce of strength and will Sango had left that she continued to swing her bokuto. As much as she wanted to beat the boy, she was very much weak from earlier events. She was spent. There was nothing left to prevent her from collapsing to the ground.

When consciousness returned to her Sango was somewhere she never thought she would be – a warm, bright room. The change in environment startled her, and she tried to get up. A hand touched her arm to ease her back down.

"Take it easy. You're in my house."

Sango recognized the girl as the one who was with Inuyasha. She would have attepmted to struggle against her, but her body was tired; and as she scrutinized the girl next to her she figured she didn't seem much of a threat. It was still unsettling to be in a stranger's house however. Sango's gaze revolved around the room, and Kagome caught it.

"He's not here, you know. I told him to go home."

Sango squirmed under the covers restlessly and frowned. "… How do you know him?"

"Eh? Well… it's a bit of a funny story actually. You shouldn't worry about that now though." At the sour look on Sango's face she added, "Inuyasha wouldn't do what you think he did. I've known him for a while, and although he's rough around the edges he wouldn't kidnap."

"… Or murder?" Sango said in a horse whisper.

Kagome's eyes widened. What had happened to this girl?

Just knowing that her lead led to a dead end crushed Sango. Despite herself she began to weep. She got up to leave, though she knew not where to, but again her body held her back and she collapsed onto the sofa.

"Hey, you're not well enough to move yet!" Kagome put a hand to her shoulder and Sango cried more. The girl didn't know what to do with her, how to comfort her. Words would be useless… she barely knew anything about her. She had to do something though, so she did the only thing that came to mind.

Sango flinched when soft arms wrapped around her. It seemed so long since she had human contact like this; genuine feelings and gestures which understood. She leant in and allowed herself to be held as tears slid down her cheeks. It felt just right.

- - - End Flashback - - -

She picked out Inuyasha and Kagome again from the students below. They were sitting together having lunch a good distance away from the soccer field. Kagome was attempting to have a conversation with Inuyasha as he shoveled food into his mouth. Even as Sango shook her head, a part of her wished she was down there with them.

After the last bell rang and the students addressed their teacher, Sango picked up her things and passed by Kagome's desk. "I'm going now, but I have to talk to you later."

"Oh… okay." A little wary, Kagome was about to ask what about when a group of squealing girls overrode her.

Both of them looked around to see their female classmates gathered around the windows. "Miroku-sama! It's Miroku-sama!"

"Eh? No way!" Kagome shuffled over to the windows to see for herself, flanked by her friends. Outside by the gate they could just make out a figure surrounded by girls from their school. "I thought you said he only came back when he found a girl he was interested in?"

"I did!" Yuka was in awe as she gazed across the grounds.

"He must have found someone if he's back," Ayumi reasoned.

"Yeah, but who…?" Eri couldn't tell if Miroku had yet singled out one of the girls around him.

Hanging back from the windows was Sango, her face paling at the revelation. A feeling of dread began to sink in. She shouldered her bag and bolted out of the classroom, barely hearing Kagome calling her name as she left.

As she ran through the halls, ignoring the protests of teachers she passed, Sango was recalling another event from last night; the event involving the boy outside. 'There's no way…'

Bursting from the back doors, Sango looked about for a way over the gate. She hoisted herself up a grand tree growing out of the ground, swung down from a branch and landed on the other side with the finesse of an athlete. Once more she picked up the pace as she made a beeline for Higurashi Temple.


End file.
